Shadow Last Story
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: shadow tells he last story. Shadamy Very sad T-T
1. Shadow's Last Story Orginal

shadow last story

by Scarlet the hedgehog 2009

The last thing I remember is that...that, red car and i was running, but why?

I remember that Amy Rose was running after me not long followed by Sonic, he was shouting something but i dont know what it was.

The lasts things i remember is Amy yelling "LOOK OUT!!"

I saw the cars headlights but by then it was too late.

Then the screeching of the car brakes as the driver slammed down on his brakes, trying to stop in time, but was too late.

It was night time and since my fur was black that didn't help me much.

I felt the impact of the car as it hit me.

The car front hit me in my chest and i could feel my rips crack as it car hit me, and it sent me about 2ft away from it.

I'm still alive? I saw Amy looking down at me, and she was crying. "I'm so sorry Shadow." Amy cried.

I began to struggle to keep my eyes open, I could hardly breath.

I could hear Sonic yell "Someone call an ambulance!" If you could hear his voice, you could know right away that he was panicking.

With my remaining strength I looked in to Amy hazel eyes, which made me feel happy and reassured, and said "Its not... your fault Amy... It w-was mine. Your my best friend and i l-love you so much. I w-will always be w-with you."

It hurt to talk. I lifted my hand up and brushed my hand gently across her, ever so soft cheek.

She then lend forward and kissed me passionately on my lips, which shocked my a little, but i was too weak to show it.

I kissed he back with the little energy i had.

It all came back to me, why i was running away from them. I saw Sonic kiss Amy but i thought Amy kissed sonic.

We broke the kiss and we looked into each others eyes. Amy then said "I love you to Shadow. I will never forget you." She then gave me a hug.

I so wanted to hug back but by then i just couldn't move any part of my body. I just could keep my eyes open, with all the pain in my chest, i just couldn't cope with it any more. I let my eyes fall and fell into a endless slumber, but not before i said

"I will miss you all. sonic, cream, cheese, knuckles, rouge, silver, blaze and not forgetting you Amy Rose."

The last thing i heard was the ambulence pull up but by then i was gone.

I woke up in a meadow with a light blue sky and you could see the stars shine with all there glory.

I sat up to find the pain in my chest was gone. I sat up to find i had white wings. Then someone pushed me over and it was my best friend.

"Hi Shadow, I've missed you so much!" She said.

"MARIA!" I said happily and i gave her a hug. We then got up and i felt something i haven't felt in a while, Happiness.

But it was shout lived.

"Whats wrong shadow? Oh, I know you miss Amy don't you?" Maria asked

I nodded.

"Don't worry,you'll be watching over her. I waited a while to see you again, so I'm sure you can wait too." Maria said and then she began a tickle war!

The end


	2. Shadow's Last Story Rewrite

Shadow's final Tale

Shadow's POV

"God, my chest is killing me. What happeded?" I thourght as i tried to open my eyes.

I looked round to see i was near a tree on a road, with blood dripping on the floor from my mouth and my head, and i was on my stomake.

My memory coming back slowly. I remember a... a red car?

"Shadow! I'm sorry! it wasn't real! LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled from behind as I ran.

It was Amy. But why was i running?

The night had blanketed the town. I ran on the road as i saw that red car. It's head lights where like stage light and dazzled me. Before i knew it was a car, the brakes where slammed, the screach of the tires trying to create friction to stop in time. My dark fur was a dark colour so i was hard to see. Before i could you chaos control it smacked into me.

The car slammed into my cheast with such force that i was thrown backwards, in to a tree by the road. The pain is horrible, i can hardly breath. God i wish someone would just kill me! This is worse than that fall from the ark!

"Shadow? Oh my God! Shadow, please don't leave me! I begging you, I need you more then ever!" Amy cried, before holding my hand tightly. She looked around at a small crowd of people that had gathered.

"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance! He needs help!" She yelled. She was afreid. You could tell by he voice.

"A-Amy?" I asked weakly, she quicky turned to me.

"Shadow! It's okay, I'm here! I love you. I'm so sorry, Shadow. He kissed me first." She cried as cleare blue tears fell from her eye.

I remember why i was running! I was in Amy's house with some red roses in my hand that i had found it a medow that me and sonic found on one of our friendly races and i walked up the stairs to Her bedroom. When i walked in Sonic and Amy where kissing

"I-it's Okay, A-Amy. I j-just j-umped to con-clusions. I lo-ve y-you too." I smiled at her. She looked in to my eyes and smiled.

"Shadow? Please don't leave me. I need you more now, than ever! You're my best friend! I can't live without you. You're my life. You're my world." She cried as her tears fell on to my glove. I looked down to my hand and i saw how mangled up my body had become. My right leg had bended three different ways and my arm was dislocated and my wrist was bent the wrong way.

"I've messed my self up pretty bad haven't I?" I laughed, but it hurt.

"Nothing the doctor can't fix. Right?" Amy asked.

"Ya. I guess.," I lied, i don't think i will be able to hold on till the ambulance gets here.

"A-Amy, don't b-be sad. J-Just smi-ile, for me? Ple-ease?" I asked. i reached my hand up to her slowly and stocked her cheek, she placed her free hand on mine to keep it there. More tears fell on my gloves, every tear i could fell she was getting more and more terrified that she might lose me.

"Shadow? I need to tell you something." she explained, by this time, it was hard to keep my eyes open, they where getting heaver with every second.

"I need you more now that ever because... I'm pregnent. I don't want our daughter growing up with out a dad. Please stay with us. On earth, I need you! How am i going to cope on my own if im a single mother." She sobbed, I'm getting mad at my self, how could i be so stupit! I'm going to die before i could be in a actual family. There's one more thing i need to do before i leave.

"A-am-my? Co-ome c-clo-oser to m-me." I whispered, i could fell my life getting pulled out from me every second. I couldn't fell the pain but i was to weak to care. I needed my Amy.

She brought her head to in front of mine and i kissed her. I love her soo much, i can't leave her with out this. I rubbed my tonge along her lips, she opened her mouth and our tonges danced in each others mouths for the last time. We never wanted it to end. But it did.

"I love you Shadow." she cried, I smiled.

"I lo-v-ve y-ou Amy Rose, I'll al-always b-be w-with you. I wi-ll al-ways lo-ove you." I Said before i closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.

"Shadow? Shadow! SHADOW!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!! YOU PROMISED!! YOU PROMISED!!!! YOU SAID YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!!!!" Amy cried, i felt a tear fall from my eye before an ambulanced arrived but before they could get out of the veical. I was gone. The last thing i heard was amy saying 'Sayonara... Shadow The Hedgehog'

When i woke up i was under neath a huge ock tree on a medow that was scattered with beautiful blue and white flowers. The sky was stuck on a sun set and the stars where shining high above with all their glory. I sat up and found that my leg was no longer bent in three different places but was staight as a pole. I stood up and study the strange place.

"Am i in heaven?" I asked my self aloud. Then i got pushed to the floor, then i heard someone giggling.

"You where always so easy to knock over Shady. Hehe!" It sounded fermiller, No it couldn't be. I turned round so i way laying on my back on the cool grass and I saw a 12 year old female girl with blond hair with long white wings and a blue and white dress that ended just bove. i couls feel my emotion trying to pull there way out of me. I haven't seen her in so long! My eyes filled with tears. 50 years ago she was taken from me and to see her again was magical. I walked up to her with my eyes watering.

"Maria?" I asked, She looked confussed and then smiled.

"Yes, Shady?" She said. I couldn't help it, i jumped on her like a kitten with wool and i cryed my eyes out.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it's you!" I cried my heart was so big i thought it would explode out of my chest.

"I'm just so glad to see you again Shady, to bad it's not for long." Maria wispered sadly. I gave her a confussed look. What did she mean by that?

"You're not dead, Shadow!," She said, I gave a fightful gasp. I can't believe I'm not dead yet! She let out a sigh and look to the ground.

"You haven't passed over yet. Something is fighting to keep you alive that is coming from inside you.," She explained to me. What is keeping me from passing over? Then it hit me.

"It's Amy. I love her more than anything in the world, I left her when she needed me most! I failed her." I said i felt horrible and was closed to crying. I ran from a fear. And i'm ment to be 'The Ultimate lifeform'! I failed myself and i failed my duty to protect my Amy all because i jumped to conculisons and that stupid car!

"She broken without you. You're on life surport Shadow, and she has never left you're side. Sonic is gutted to lose his best compotision to." Maria laughed a little. I can't belive it that its my fault that my Amy is in pain. I just want to feel her hugs again, to feel her soft lips on mine. I have to get back to her! I can't leave her like this.

"Maria, how do i get back!? I CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE AMY!!!"

"You're doing it. I must leave you but i will always be with you. I love you." Maira said and she walked away into a bright light She turned round and said "I'll see you soon Shady, Oh and take care of Amy she loves you more then she ever did with faker." She smiled and turned away. I called out to her but my lips didn't move, I held my hand out to her but the medow began to fade in a thick black fog and i felt like...like i was falling. But i wasn't. The fog then exploded in to a huge flames that engulfed me. I covered my eyes with my arms and i could feel my feet give way as i fell to the floor but i kept on falling, then everything went black. When i became consush again, i felt a surge of pain go though my body. I groned a little. I was extremly weak so i couldn't open my eyes.

"Huh? Shadow?" A voice asked. It sounded just like Amy?

"Shadow? It's me! Amy Rose!" She said to me as she held onto my hand. God! I can't remember my girls voice, i must be weak!

"Hiya." I jocked a bit.

"Shadow! You're alive!" She screamed with joy as she hugged me tighty.

"Amy... You're... Hurting... Me!" I said, she instently let go. I started to open my eyes but my sight was blurry and i couldn't make anything out. I was in a room and it was bright and it hurt my eyes. I was laying on something soft and it was warm, with a constant beeping noise coming from my left side.

"Where am i?" My eyes became acustomed to the light but i had no cule where i was.

"You're in the hospital. Shadow, I nearly lost you. I was so sceared, and i felt so alone." Amy said, her eyes started to water, i felt it was my fault.

"And if you died, i don't know what i would have done! It would have been all my fault." She started to cry.

"Amy, don't worry. I'm very alive and I'm with you. Thats all that matters, Right?" I smiled, the looked up into my eyes and smiled. I love that smile so much.

"Ya, but it still don't escape the fact that you could of died! You could have left me and our little girl!" Amy said before placing her head in her palms. Wait! It's a girl! I feeling better already!

"Our baby's a girl? How long have i been out? Please don't say like i month or a year or something!" I said before mimiking amy by placing my head in my hands.

"Okay i wount say you been out for 2 weeks then, but that wasn't one of the options, was it?.," Amy laughted. "The Doctor says you can come home in a week and just in time for your b day!" Amy said happily.

"Come here you!" I said before i picked her up and kissed her pasionatly, she rubbed her tounge along my lips asking to come in, seconds later our tounges were dancing around each others mouth. I love her so much.

"Amy," I said after we parted. She looked up at me.

"I promised I'll never leave you, i nearly broke that. And you know i don't brake promises." I said to her. She smiled as she held my hands.

"And i promise that you are the only one i will ever love, that and our daughter. Now, what shell we call her?" Amy said before we both started laughing.

The end

Well thats the new 'improved' version of Shadow last story, but with a happy ending now.

Hope you like it! OH!! I almost forgot! What will shadow and Amy call their daughter? Well thats for you to decide Guys!! Send in names and i'll get back to the one with the best name! Well good luck! R&R plz! Thank you and good night/day!!!

Scarlet The Hedegehog 2009.


End file.
